The invention relates to tags and pressure-sensitive labels imprinted with information, such as sale price and other product information, for application to products offered for sale and, more particularly, to tags and labels having protection features which minimize the possibility of price-switching by removal and reapplication of the tag or label to a different product. Throughout the remainder of this specification, the words "tag" and "label" are used interchangeably and each is intended to comprehend a product marker, however, the marker is attached to a product. Generally, the tag or label will be applied to a product by a pressure-sensitive adhesive or will be passed around a portion of the article, such as a handle or strap, and adhered to itself to form a loop. The invention further relates to theft protection devices attached to products that trigger alarms when brought into the vicinity of product sensors.
Theft is estimated to cost retailers in excess of $10 billion annually. Theft from retail establishments can include price switching, as well as actual shoplifting and employee theft. Price switching is characterized by removing a label from a product with a lower price and affixing that label to a more expensive product. Depending upon the price point variance within a specific line of merchandise, this activity can cause accelerated losses beyond even shoplifting.
Electronic article surveillance systems, known as "EAS" systems, have been developed to protect retailers from theft. EAS systems utilize electronic protection devices attached to products that trigger alarms when brought into contact with product sensors enclosed within gates or pedestals at store entrances. Products which include EAS protection are deactivated at the time of checkout so that properly purchased products can move through the gates without triggering the alarms.
Applying the EAS device to the product is time-consuming and is normally done at the distribution or store level, which causes delays with the product reaching the selling floor and adds layers of cost throughout an organization. Moreover, once an EAS circuit is discovered on a product, it often can be removed or disabled with limited skill, making the product an easy target for theft by shoplifters. Depending upon the size and category of the merchandise, it can be vulnerable to price-switching, shoplifting and/or employee theft.